Beautiful In My Eyes
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Carter and Susan, married, in love, very happy -- a story all Carsan fans will love!!


Beautiful In My Eyes  
  


Just to let you know: I don't own Susan Lewis-Carter, John Carter, Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway-Ross, Kate and Tess, Danielle, Lucy, or the song "Beautiful In My Eyes." I just wrote the story. :)   
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're my peace of mind in this crazy world.  
You're everything I've tried to find, your love is a pearl.  
You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies,  
and my only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_John and Susan Carter laid in bed one Sunday morning. John opened his eyes and stared at his wife. She takes my breath away, he thought, and stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Susan smiled in her sleep.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied. John smiled and kissed Susan's cheek.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Susan rolled over and kissed John. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Susan answered. She glanced at the clock. It was 10 a.m. "We're both off today," she began with a coy smile.  
  
"Yeah, how about that," John answered, and wrapped his arms around his wife. "What would you like to do today?" Susan laughed -- the sexy laugh that John adored -- and passionately kissed her husband. "I like that." John returned Susan's passionate kiss and the newlyweds spent the morning falling more in love than ever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_The world will turn and the seasons will change,  
and all the lessons we will learn will be beautiful and strange.  
We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs.  
My only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Susan impatiently paced around the bathroom, looking at her watch every few seconds. Five minutes normally wasn't a long time -- it was just a fraction of time most days. But on this particular day, five minutes seemed to stretch into five hours. Or five days. Or weeks, as far as Susan Carter was concerned. With one final glance at her watch, she sighed, and then picked up the small white stick that sat on the bathroom sink. Holding the small stick in one hand and a folded piece of paper in the other, her face broke into a grin. A dream had come true.   
  
Later that night, Susan lit candles and placed them on the mantle. With a quick glance at the clock, she realized that her husband would be home very soon. She quickly checked her dress and make-up and heard the sound of keys in the door. John entered the house and took in the romantic scene: candles lit, Susan wearing a long dress, her hair done, her face glowing in the candlelight.   
  
"You're beautiful," were the first words John could say. Susan still left him speechless, no matter what. She could be wearing an evening gown or her PJ's and John was always amazed at how beautiful she was.   
  
"I'm glad you're home," Susan said, and kissed John. "I've got a surprise for you." John hugged Susan.  
  
"I love surprises," he said. They sat down in front of the fireplace and Susan took John's hand. She placed it on her stomach and looked into his eyes.  
  
"How do you feel about May?" she asked softly. John's face lit up. Susan was pregnant!!  
  
"Are you -- you're sure?" John could barely get the words out. Their dream had come true!!  
  
"I'm positive," Susan replied. "I took a home pregnancy test today and then just to be sure, I went to the doctor. John, we're going to have a baby!"  
  
"I can't believe this!" John wanted to climb on top of the roof and scream 'We're having a baby!!' He felt tears of joy well up in his eyes and kissed Susan. "I love you so much, Susan Carter."   
  
"I love you, John," Susan answered. "Just think, one day our baby will say 'I love you Daddy.'" John wiped his eyes.  
  
"I can't wait," he said softly, holding Susan close to him. "I love you so much."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_You will always be beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show  
that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
County General Hospital, May 26th. John and Susan Carter gazed at their newborn daughter, Danielle Elizabeth Carter. John looked at Susan in disbelief.  
  
"She's really here," he said. Susan kissed Danielle's soft little cheek and nodded.  
  
"Our dream came true today," she said. She grinned and looked up at her husband. "When should we start planning for the next one?" John laughed and kissed Susan.  
  
"As soon as possible. I want a house full of kids!" John and Susan continued to kiss when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, get a room you two!" Doug Ross and his wife, Carol Hathaway-Ross, laughed as they entered Susan's room. John stepped away, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Aww, don't blush Carter. Doug's only teasing," Carol said. "Congratulations, new dad!" she continued, and hugged John.  
  
"Thanks," John replied. "She's amazing."  
  
"I still can't get over your perfect timing," Susan remarked. "Your trip to Chicago and my having Danielle, all in the same week!"  
  
"I can't say things are ever boring around here," Doug smirked. He turned serious for a moment. "Carter, you're going to love being a dad. Kate and Tess are the best things that have ever happened to me." Doug put his arm around Carol. "And this beautiful woman, too."  
  
"Doug Ross getting all warm and fuzzy. Who would think we'd ever see the day?" Susan teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Doug replied, and Carol kissed him.  
  
"That was very sweet, honey." She sat on the edge of Susan's bed and stared at Danielle. "She's precious." John sat next to Susan and took hold of Danielle's tiny hand. Carol observed her two best friends. "I have never seen you happier." Susan laid her head on John's shoulder and stared at her newborn baby.  
  
"I've never been happier in my life," she said softly, as Danielle cooed. "All of my dreams have come true. I have my baby, the man I love. I couldn't ask for more." John leaned in and kissed Susan, sharing her thoughts: he could not ask for more in his life. He had a gorgeous wife and an adorable, healthy newborn daughter. After all that had happened in the past, the future looked bright for the young family. And John would always be forever grateful, for he felt he had a guardian angel looking out for him. He glanced up heavenwards and mouthed, "Thank you, Lucy."  
  


~~~~The End~~~~  


  
  
  
  



End file.
